Foxy vs Jeff the Killer
Foxy Vs Jeff The Killer is a What-if Death Battle originally made by Gogeta46power, which was then adopted by ZuskatoR3D. Description Two blood thirsty killers! One who wants revenge! And one that wants to satisfy his bloodlust, but who'll win? Will Jeff make Foxy go to sleep, or will Foxy stuff Jeff's killing spree? Introduction Zuskato: Horror stories, it's main focus is to make its viewers, readers and audience feel fear, fear of the unknown, fear of killers, and the fear of online stories. Viola: And these two come from two famous horror stories of the internet! Zuskato: Like Foxy, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's very own pirate fox. Viola: And Jeffrey Woods, aka Jeff The Killer! He's Zuskato and I'm Viola! Zuskato: And we're here to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. (Doors closes as it opens for Foxy's bio) Foxy The Pirate Fox (https://youtu.be/bLI9T0hICJY FNAF 1 Main Menu Theme) Zuskato: Before there was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, an older establishment was the first to ever make moving animatronics. Viola: Like Fredbear's Family Diner! Zuskato: Fredbear's Family Diner was created by two people, William Afton and Henry, last name unknown, Henry created Fredbear, Springbonnie and The Puppet. While William handled the business side of the diner. Viola: Business of course was booming! Having already created multiple branches! But... This wouldn't be a horror story without a tragedy happening.. Zuskato: On one rainy day, Henry's daughter, Charlotte or Charlie, was locked outside of the diner by some kids playing a prank on her. Viola: What a bunch of jerks! Anyway, because of that Charlie was forced to stay in the rain soaked in water, but unfortunately for her. William saw her and led her to dark alley, then kill her with a knife! Zuskato: And fortunately for Charlotte, when Henry made The Puppet, it was specifically created to protect her, when The Puppet got out of it's box. It went to the dark alley and found Charlotte laying down the ground dead. Viola: But because of the rain, Marionette's circuits malfunctioned damaging the animatronic, but it was able to force herself to crawl and reach Charlie in time. Zuskato: You do realize it's an animatronic robot, right? Viola: Don't care! I think of it as a girl and I'll say that it's a girl! Zuskato: *sigh* Moving on, Charlotte possessed The Puppet and swore to find her killer and bring him to justice. Viola: Well it certainly took her years to do it but that isn't the main focus here. Foxy is! (Shows Withered Foxy jumpscaring the screen.) Zuskato: Foxy The Pirate Fox was one of the main four of Fazbear Entertainment's animatronic mascots after Fredbear's Family Diner shut down due to Charlotte's murder. Viola: The spirit that haunts Foxy is Fritz, he was then murdered by William along with four other children. And possibly even more! Zuskato: Seeing that they suffered the same fate as her, Charlotte now known as The Puppet, gave life to the five murdered children giving them a chance to exact revenge on their murderer. Viola: Foxy despite being out of order and possibly rusted, is one heck of a fast and mean killing machine, in the novels, he threw an arcade cabinet with enough force to shatter most of it, which weigh about 180 to 300 lbs! He's strong enough to drain the power of the whole restaurant just by banging on the steel door! Zuskato: And since his a more advance model of the spring-lock suits, Foxy should have the bite force necessary to crush a human's frontal lobe which needs about 2,300 newtons of force required to crush a human skull. Viola: His hook is dangerously sharp! Being able to tear human flesh and muscles easily! And since their made with the same endoskeleton, Foxy should be scaled to his bandmates who are able to punch a steel door hard enough for a hole to be visible! Zuskato: He can run at about 13.7\mps making him faster than the fastest man in the world. And if we count UCN (Ultimate Custom Night) then Foxy is so much more faster. Viola: And because he's an animatronic, Foxy is made of some kind of metal, steel presumably, he's durable enough to survive rusting for decades, he's also able to pull himself apart and put himself back together! Zuskato: Unlike his bandmates, Foxy doesn't play around and gets to the point of killing his target, no games, no playing, no remorse, Foxy will end your life as fast as possible and shove your deceased corpse into a spare suit which contains metal properties. Viola: But even with all that, Foxy still has his weakness, he's an animatronic mean any electrical attacks will stun him as well as any bright light, plus he has been out of order making him stagger easily. Zuskato: Fire can also work on him as the heat will burn away the remnant/his soul, Foxy also usually rushes in for a kill rather than a fight which means that he heavily relies on stealth to kill his opponent. Viola: But you shouldn't underestimate this cunning fox! Or ye be walking the plank! (Yar! Har har har! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! Or a fox for that matter!) (Doors closes and opens for Jeff The Killer) Jeff The Killer (https://youtu.be/F0V3Rn1xrb4 Jeff The Killer's Theme song) Zuskato: To tell the story of Jeff The Killer, one must go back and read his backstory. Viola: Jeff, or by his full name Jeffrey Wood, moved to a neighborhood with his family only to nearly be mugged the next day! But he beat up the three teenagers trying to do so. But when confronted with the police Liu was arrested instead! Zuskato: Heartbroken, Jeffrey went to a party with his family soon afterward but the three teens showed up again and caused trouble. Jeffrey nearly got killed but recovered, albeit with a hideously deformed face. He then went on to go insane and became the serial killer everyone feared. Viola: Wow, that was really short! What gives!? Zuskato: Mostly because the story was straight forward, while Foxy's is way more complicated and shrouded in mystery. Viola: Blah! Who cares! We're gonna make them fight to the death! Zuskato: *Sighs* it's gonna be a long season with you.. Viola: Mhm! Zuskato: Back to the combatant, Jeffrey is strong enough to overpower a grown man, and is easily able to fight off three teenagers, Jeffrey also has a knife for a weapon. Viola: He's fast enough to avoid gunfire! Both automatic and singular! He's fast enough to traverse through from one place to another! And is able to keep up with both Jane The Killer and Slenderman! Zuskato: Jeffrey is durable enough to survive getting burned alive, is able to still stand up even with damages that would otherwise kill a normal person, Jeffrey was even able to survive a fight with Slenderman, though it ended with a tie. Viola: Jeff is smart enough to evade the police for years! Even smart enough to throw off Jane The Killer! His stalker/would-be-killer! Zuskato: Which finally brings us to his weaknesses, Jeffrey is insane to the point that he wouldn't even care about his own health and would get so far into insanity that he'll have a major mental breakdown. Viola: Jeff's durability is impressive, but he's nothing more than just a human, an insane human, but a human nonetheless! Zuskato: Even with those weaknesses, Jeffrey certainly is a formidable killer. (Go. To. Sleep!) (Doors closes and shows the prefight) Pre-Fight Zuskato: Now, the combatants are set let's get ready for- Viola: A DEATHBATTLE!!!!!!!! Zuskato: *sigh* What she said. Fight At night-time, where people sleep and get ready for tomorrow, where you can either sleep or party till you drop. But tonight there's something else in the mind of one individual. A dark silhouette could seen trying to break-in a pizzeria, they were successful. They entered through the bathroom window and land safely. They dusted their bloodstained white jacket, their permeant smile creepily... Well.. smiling, in their hand was a bloody knife, this is Jeff The Killer aka Jeffrey Wood. Jeff went closer to the door and opened it, he looked around, he was at the girls bathroom, oops, the teenage killer chuckled and stepped out of the bathroom slowly walking to the main area, Jeff saw three animatronic robots lifelessly standing in the stage. Jeff hummed lowly, he then heard a noises coming from his left, turning his head, Jeff saw light coming of the halls, and when you thought the smile couldn't get any bigger, it grew as Jeff stealthy made his way to the office. The camera saw the teenage killer, the security guard panicked completely forgetting to check a certain animatronic fox as said fox slightly opened its curtain, the security guard tried to get up and leave but as soon as he did he found himself being forced back to his chair. Jeff chuckled and smiled as his eyes pierced through the security guard's soul, Jeff put his hand over his mouth while raising his knife over his head. The security guard was frozen in fear as he stared at the teenage killer. "Go. To. Sleep!" Tried of waiting, Foxy jumped off of the Pirate Cove and ran to through the hall, B-lining it to the security office, he leaned over the door, but before he could scream and kill his target, Foxy instead stared into the eyes of Jeff The Killer. The animatronic lowed his sight landing on the bloody knife used to kill the security guard, Foxy's eyes flashed sliver for a second before he opened his mouth and said. "Aye There! Ye be carrying a somethin' dangerous! Come with me and (Die!) face ye consequences!" Jeff smiled as he shook his head at the animatronic fox, he got into a fighting position his eyes never leaving the large fox in-front of him. "If anyone's gonna die it's gonna be you!" Jeff lunged at the fox and kicked him out of the office, Foxy staggered not anticipating that the teenage would lunge at him. Taking a step back, Foxy let the killer step out of the office and into the hallway. The two stared into each other's eyes and prepared to kill the other. FIGHT! (https://youtu.be/drpBTHiAEA0 Cue Fight Music!) Jeff made the first move as he charged at Foxy cutting the fabric, but not really damaging the animatronic, Foxy retaliated as he swung his hook, Jeff dodged the sharp hook and stepped back to avoid a metal hand that tried to grab him. The teenager ducked under a hook swing and countered with his own, a vertical slash upwards then a kick following up, Foxy staggered from the kick, but was able to rebalance himself and block a knife slash. The animatronic reeled back his fist and threw a punch aiming for Jeff's head, said teenager leaned to the right dodging the punch while he countered with an uppercut, which did nothing to Foxy other than annoy him, he grabbed a nearby broken monitor and threw it at Jeff, he ducked as the monitor shattered upon impact with the wall. Jeff charged and uppercutted Foxy staggering him once again and kick him down to the ground. Foxy's body collided with the floor in a loud *Thud* he felt the teenager climb on top of him and stab his endoskeleton repeatedly. "Take this. And this! And this!" Jeff laughed like a mad man, as he slammed his knife down on the downed fox repeatedly, however, Foxy blocked the knife with his hooked hand and uses his left hand to punch Jeff in the face, getting him off of the animatronic. Foxy stood back up and let out a high-pitched ear piercing screech. Foxy lunged at Jeff aiming his teeth for a bite, but the smaller of the two went back into the office to dodge his crushing demise. Foxy stopped himself and tried to go inside the office, Jeff saw the red button and pressed it causing the steel door to close keeping the animatronic fox out. Said fox punched the steel door, Jeff taunted the fox causing him to punched the door again, and another until the lights flickered. Jeff stepped back as he watch Foxy punch the door once more making a viable dent appear. "Ye better let me in! Or I'll be forced to (kill you!) break this door down!" With one last punch, the door suddenly gave way and opened along with the whole building losing power, Jeff stood there unmoving as he listened to his surroundings, the eerie silence took over as the atmosphere stood still.. (FNAF 1 Jumpscare sound.) Jeff ducked at the right time, avoiding a large fox that tried to pounce on him, said fox turned around and flashed his eyes switching to nightvision, Jeff ran out of the office and in to the main area making some distance between him and the fox, Foxy slowly followed the teenager his hook trailing against the wall. When Foxy entered the main area, he looked around left and right trying to spot the teenage killer. Jeff, himself was hiding underneath a table, there was still some light left illuminating the large room, making him able to see Foxy's legs and it seems as though the animatronic doesn't know where he is. "Where ye hidin'? Don't make (me find you!) this harder lad!" Foxy went to his right taking each step slowly as he searched for his prey, the metal steps rang through the eerie silence, Foxy seemed to have twitched for each step he took, then the animatronic stopped next to the table Jeff was hiding, said killer's mind raced. '' 'Oh shit.' '' Oh shit indeed as Foxy slid his hand underneath the table's frame and easily flipped it backwards crashing into another table, Jeff instinctively rolled to his left and avoided the animatronic's metal foot. Jeff stood right back up as the light in the pizzeria lit up again, now, Jeff could finally take a good look at Foxy, the holes and tears he head plus his endoskeleton was exposed, Foxy lunged at Jeff raising his hook above his head. Jeff side-stepped away avoiding the hook as it came down and hit the table, Foxy instead lifted the table and hurl it at his opponent, Jeff rolled to his right dodging the table as it smashed into the wall shattering into pieces. Jeff lifted his body up and stood on one of the tables balancing himself as so he won't fall, he jumped in the air to avoid Foxy's hook that tried to swipe his legs, Jeff kicked Foxy in the head staggering the animatronic, Jeff landed on the table safety and lunged at the staggered fox. Jeff pounced on the fox gripping tightly and stab him repeatedly, Foxy screeched as the killer tried to damage his endoskeleton, the animatronic was able to pry Jeff off of him and threw the teenage to a nearby wall. Jeff groaned as he quickly picked himself up and avoid getting skewered by a sharp hook. The killer took this moment and punch the animatronic in the head which irritated him, Jeff backed away as he dodged a hook slash. Foxy lunged at the teenager and aiming his hook at his head, Jeff side-stepped to his right, he grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it on the animatronic's body, Foxy didn't take any damage but he did stagger quite a bit. Jeff discarded the broken chair and slammed his knife deep into the animatronic's fabric damaging it than it already is, Foxy felt more annoyed than anything as he tried to slash the teenager damaging his outer-shell, Jeff dodge the hook stepping back as he used a table to shield him, Foxy sliced the table in half and continued his assault. The animatronic tried to grab Jeff but he slipped away from his animatronic hands, instead, Foxy reeled back his fist and threw a swift jab which connected to Jeff's face sending him to a wall and crash into it leaving a small spider-web crack. Jeff was dazed but was able to stand back up and avoided a metal fist that would've crushed his head, the teenager countered with an uppercut and a slash to the chest then finishing it with a kick, Foxy staggered stepping back as he regained his balance. Foxy slashed the air Jeff perviously occupied, said killer flipped a table and kicked it towards the animatronic, the red fox effortlessly stopped the table and picked it up throwing it back at Jeff, he rolled to the side avoiding the table as it crashed into another. Jeff came up with something else, he dodged a hook slash and kicked Foxy away, using the his staggering weakness, Jeff grabbed on to a table and rammed it at Foxy trapping him in the wall. Foxy dazed wasn't able to react in time as he was forced into the wall by the teenager, Jeff took this moment and punched the animatronic in the head repeatedly somehow damaging the lower jaw. "How do you like it huh!? Getting smashed into the wall!" Jeff continued his onslaught of repeated punches putting in some knife slashes, but Foxy used his free hand and caught the fist, Jeff widen his eyes as he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the table he used to trap his opponent, breaking said table in half due to the weight and impact. Foxy didn't stop there as he smashed Jeff into more tables and threw him to the wall again, Jeff groaned in pain but he was able to stand up albeit barely and avoid a hook slash, Jeff thought of something crazy, he instead lunged at the large red fox and speared him, using his strength and pushs back Foxy. Foxy stopped the ramming teenager and lifted him off of the ground then slam him into a table again, it didn't stop there as Foxy came close to the downed killer and kicked him over to the wall. Jeff's knife slipped away from his hand as he crashed into the wall groaning in pain. Foxy slowly walked to the teenager, raising his hooked over his head with the intent of ending this, Foxy grabbed the teenager by his collar and raised him off of the floor. Jeff smiled as he didn't want it to end here just yet. "Eat this!" Jeff headbutted the animatronic, because it was so sudden and unexpected. Foxy staggered losing his hold on the teenager, Jeff used to moment and grabbed a chair striking upwards breaking the chair into multiple splinters. Jeff threw the remains at the red fox and grabbed his knife from the floor, the teenager lunged at the animatronic fox slashing his fabric in multiple cuts and slices, the teenager aggressively stab the fox with all he got, however, Foxy stopped the knife and punch Jeff in the guts causing him to double over and then slashed him with his hook gashing him. The large red fox then swatted Jeff away backhandedly, he stumbled but was able to regain his bearings and leaned to the left avoiding an incoming hook from the right. The teenager punched Foxy in the head staggering him following up with a kick stumbling the animatronic. Jeff continued his attacks slashing the large red fox with his knife, but this time, instead of striking the endoskeleton. Jeff stuck the eyes, Foxy seeing that the change in attack pattern, shielded his eye sockets with his left hand. The knife collided with the metal hand and sparks filled the air, Foxy pushed the knife away and quickly attacked with his hook, however, Jeff dodged it and struck Foxy in the eye causing said animatronic to screech. '' 'So this is where I can hurt you!' '' Jeff's smile widen as he sadistically plunged the knife deeper into the endoskull, causing Foxy artificial pain, Jeff laughed like a madman, finally! He was able to hit this thing where it hurts! However, Jeff's celebration was cut short as Foxy punched him hard. Sending him to crash into the stage and lose his grip on the knife. Foxy grabbed on to the knife that was stuck on his right eye and peeled it off slowly, sparks flew as each inch of the knife's blade was pulled off. When it was fully pulled out of his eye, Foxy threw the knife at the floor anger was present in his face, his eyes turned into glossy black with sliver pupils. The yellow eye dangling from his right eye socket. "I warned ye and now I'm gonna (rip you to shards!) kill you! (make you suffer!)" Jeff instantly took a chair near him and ran up to Foxy, Jeff smashed the chair into the animatronic shattering the chair itself but didn't actually do any damage to the large red fox. Jeff flipped a table and used it as a makeshift battering ram and slammed said table at Foxy multiple times. "Why. Won't. You. Just. GO. TO. SLEEP!?!" Each word was accompanied by a ramming table, however Foxy stood firm and grabbed the table throwing it to the sides, Jeff instantly grabbed his knife and started slashing the large red fox, he swung wildly desperately trying to damage the animatronic but it was all for naught. Foxy grabbed Jeff's outstretched hand and gripped on his waist tightly causing the teenager to drop his knife. Jeff stepped back in pain grabbing his hand but recovered and lunged at Foxy punching him repeatedly. Said animatronic didn't stagger anymore as Jeff's strength weakened with each punch until he stopped, the teenager stepped back and sobbed nothing was working! This fucker won't just die! Fucking nothing! NoThiNg! WHY!?! WHY!?! ' ''WHY?!!!?? ' Foxy watched the teenager on the blink of a mental breakdown in-front of him, yet he didn't feel pity, instead. He walked over to the teenager and grabbed him by the back of his collar, dragging him to the Parts & Services room, the teenager didn't struggle not having the strength to fight back anymore. Foxy slammed the door open creating a loud noise that was heard throughout the pizzeria, he dropped Jeff on the floor and went to find a spare suit, he found one laying on the floor next to the spare heads. The animatronic grabbed the suit and endoskeleton, setting it on the table, he looked back at the teenager still not moving from his spot. Foxy grabbed him and lifted him in the air. '*Crush!*''' The animatronic slammed Jeff's body into the suit forcing him through all of the metallic wires, brutally killing him as blood oozed out of the suit. Foxy was going to put on the finishing touches as he placed on a Freddy head and left the room going back to his Pirate Cove, leaving it to the janitor to clean the whole mess left behind. K.O! Analysis Viola: Ha! What a brutal finish! Show it again! Zuskato: Jeffrey might have had the edge in experience both killing and fighting as well as better reaction time, but that's where his advantages end. Viola: Foxy was stronger, more durable and arguably more faster! Zuskato: Jeffrey's strength enabled him to overpower grown up adults making him at Street-level, Foxy, can do that and more as he was shown to be able to rip through flesh and steel. Viola: And since he has the same endoskeleton as his bandmates, who can punch a hole in a steel door hard enough, this easily puts Foxy in Wall-Level strength! Zuskato: When comes to speed, Jeffrey is fast enough to kept up with the likes of Jane and Slenderman, as well as dodging and reacting to gunfire Viola: But Foxy's faster than the Usain Bolt, it's also said that the animatronics can move faster than the human eye can see! And if we count in Foxy's speed from UCN, than the speed advantage goes to Foxy easily! Zuskato: Jeffrey's durability is impressive, having been able to shrug off attacks and damages that would kill a normal man, like the time he was slammed into a tree by Slenderman yet he was able to get up and fight back. Viola: But that's only because he doesn't feel pain as much as a normal person! The guy's insane not even caring about he's health! Foxy on the other hand wouldn't need to worry about that as his physical body is a fur coat and a endoskeleton, giving the durability advantage to Foxy! Zuskato: Jeffrey's knife is sharp sure, but it won't be able to cut through the metal endoskeleton at anytime no more how much Jeffrey tries. He may have had the killing and fighting experience, but Foxy was way faster, stronger and durable for Jeffrey to handle. Viola: Looks like Foxy just crushed Jeff's hope for victory! Zuskato: The winner is, Foxy The Pirate Fox. Advantages & Disadvantages Foxy The Pirate Fox: Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Hook>knife *+Endoskeleton wouldn't get damage no matter what Jeff will do. *-Foxy's rusty, making it so he staggers easily. *-Less killing experience *-Less fighting experience Jeff The Killer: Loser *+Had more killing experience *+Had more fighting experience *+Had the reaction time to possibly counter Foxy's speed *+Could stagger Foxy *+Had a knife.. *-..Which does jackshit *-Weaker *-Slower *-Less Durable *-Foxy's bite, if given the chance, would've ended Jeff's ran. *-No matter what he could do, he won't be able to go through Foxy's Endoskeleton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Five Nights at Freddy's vs Creepypasta" themes Death Battles Category:ZuskatoR3D Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018